Frozen Hearts: Not Alone (Jelsa fanfic)
by Kae H
Summary: Modern day. Anna and Elsa Arendelle arrive in LA to attend UCLA. Elsa meets the mysterious yet hot Jack Frost, who seems so familiar. JELSA MERICCUP KRISTANNA and some HELSA. Eventually, Elsa and Jack realize how similar they are, they aren't alone, and they belong together… THERE WILL BE SMUT... just saying *hands you chocolate and holy water*


**HELLO GUYS! I'M BACK :) AFTER NEARLY A YEAR :( I decided to resume this story, and start from scratch, because as I re-read it, I was cringing ****_terribly_****. I feel like the original story wasn't my best work, and I'm sorry I had to put you through all that :( So the storyline will be slightly different, with less side events etc. WHO'S READY FOR SOME JELSA, MERICCUP, AND SOME KRISTANNA? So without further ado... the New And Improved Chapter One!**

**Elsa**

"Elsa! Wake up! The plane is about to land, and you spent most of the time sleeping!" Anna screams into my ear.

I rub my eyes, which just refuse to stay open. I sigh. Hello new school. I bet it sounds so Mean Girls, and I just hope it won't be. I tug at my long, platinum blonde ponytail, an old habit I had picked up when I was a stressed middle-schooler, battling with acne and... powers. _Powers_. I shudder at the thought. The powers that had darkened my days, and made people fear me. That was the reason I was eventually homeschooled from grades 8-11. It wasn't a big deal, but it made me feel out of place, socially awkward.

When I entered 12th grade, my first time in high school, Anna was just entering 9th, but she acted like she had already been there. She had all the social skills I clearly lacked.

Anna is fidgeting in her seat, probably wishing we have already landed. The light to fasten our seatbelts turns on above us. I close my eyes, and make a quick wish. It was only up to whoever grants wishes to see it is granted. And that wish was for me to know, and for others to find out.

My ears feel like they are going to explode, I wish I had taken the mint gum Anna had offered me earlier, oh well, it is too late now. I close my eyes, I hated landings, and take-offs as well. Before I knew it, everyone was standing up. I retrieve my medium sized suitcase from above and snatch the two bags from underneath my seat. Hello Los Angeles! My home for the next year or so, and now I was closer than ever to my hometown of San Francisco.

Oh how I missed it there, after my powers were much too obvious in the mild climate, we moved to Alaska when I was 6, only returning for each summer. Until my parents died, then we moved to Boston with my mother's sister, I had been 18, I couldn't take care of both my sister and I. My stomach clenches at the thought of my parents. Even they had eventually feared me. My parents, fearing me, I felt so hurt, felt like the monster everyone claimed I was.

I had finished high school in Alaska, and applied to Harvard, UCSD, UCLA, and Stanford. I had been accepted to all except for UCSD and Stanford. In all the hurry, I had no choice than to attend Harvard and Anna, being only 15, had to finish her high school education in Boston, attending Boston College High School, only one of the top private schools in Boston.

Today was one of the rare days where I actually liked being myself. I take in a deep breath of warm LA air, and a huge grin spread across my face.

"What's up with the smile sis?" asks Anna, snapping me back to reality. Then, her face lights up. "Oohh I know why! Hottie at 3 o clock!"

Typical Anna, thinking I had my eye on the so called "prize".

"Look! He's staring at you!" she whispers.

"And he probably thinks you're a stalker." I mutter.

She elbows me in the ribs. "He's coming!"

"Hey, ah, you wouldn't be Anna or Elsa, by any chance?" questions the boy in a deep, pleasant voice.

I refuse to look up, and slip on my red-violet box frame glasses on instead.

"And you would be...?" Anna probes.

"Jack, and may I suggest we leave? I really dislike airports. I would expect you two to be dying to leave."

I just roll my eyes and say under my breath, "Who would you be to give me orders?"

**Jack**

When I immediately spot Elsa, mostly due to her light hair, I can't help falling in love all over again. North sent me here some several weeks ago. He says its a "mission" to see if her powers are damaging anyone, but geez, when I see her face, even though it's for only a couple of seconds, I am hypnotized by those huge blue eyes, and the sweetness and innocence of her face. She's wearing this baggy over-sized shirt, skinny jeans, her hair up in a sloppy ponytail, and these red-violet frames. Well, she has nice legs, and, wait, are those gloves she's wearing? She refuses to meet my gaze. Weird. Most girls find me irresistible, but not her. Does she have a boyfriend?

Her sister on the other hand is staring at me intently, maybe Elsa has the same slender figure as her sister, with the impressive chest. I feel guilty that I know Elsa's deepest secret, while she knows nothing about me. At least, that's what she's supposed to think.

**Elsa**

The drive to the university wasn't that long, but I wasn't keeping track of the time either. I sat at the back of his Dodge Charger while Anna sat in the passenger seat, talking and laughing with Jack like... a normal person. I sink deeper into my seat, and then take out my crystal blue iPhone 6... only two made in the world. There were times when I'd look at the back of my phone and wonder who else had this phone. Maybe it was a guy who was destined to be my soul mate, who shared the same secret as I did, but that was stupid. The chances of that happening were like, 1/7 billon! I might just say never ever. I look up and at the same moment, Jack looks up as well, and we make eye contact in the rearview mirror. Maybe it was just my imagination, but did he wink? I quickly look down, and play with the elastic hair bands on my right wrist.

Finally, the car stops. While Jack gets out and turns towards my direction, I take a quick look at him. He's wearing a tight-ish dark blue shirt, which elaborates the flat, hard muscles on him stomach and chest. He wasn't quite bulky. He had visible muscles that weren't huge, which I liked. He has light blond hair, and these gorgeous blue eyes. Was it just my imagination, or did his hair turn white when I stared at him long enough?

He opens my door for me, as I keep my eyes down, once again. Why do I feel so nervous around him?

"You're going to be living in Sunset Village, it's a-"

"Plaza, I know." I cut in, as I look up. I didn't miss the warning look in Anna's eyes, but I ignore it.

"Yeah," he says, an amused look in his eyes.

"Um. Where exactly? I wasn't paying a lot of attention."

He snorts. "You, not pay attention? Elsa Arendelle? Wow, I saw your grades. An over 4.0… that's impressive!"

I lowered my head again to hide my blushing cheeks. "It's really nothing." I mumble. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Anna giving me a knowing look, and then a wink. I scowl, and insert my earbuds, turning the volume up as high as I can tolerate.

As I hear the lyrics of my favorite song in the entire world, Hey Soul Sister by Train, I glance at Jack, who thankfully, is looking away. I sigh as I hear my favorite lyrics of the song, "I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind".

If only he knew about these feelings that were swirling inside me, he met my eyes, and I felt a sense of recognition.

I didn't know him, but I felt like I did.

**How did you like the ****_new and improved _****first chapter of Frozen Hearts? Remember, Jack's hair has been dyed to dodge speculation of pre-white hair. I feel like I'm new at this again, but here we go again:**

**Don't forget to fav and follow! XOXO, Kae **


End file.
